Currently mirror devices for motor vehicles are increasingly incorporating more technical features and functions apart from the rear view function, such as LEDs in turn signal indicators and in day running lights, sensing means, cameras, antennae, etc.
The provision of lights, such as turn signal indicators, in the modern mirror devices is also combined with features of design for enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the overall shape.
For example, document U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,385 discloses an exterior rear view mirror for motor vehicles with an auxiliary turn signal. One wall of the mirror housing is made of a transparent plastic material in the area in which the light emitted by the vehicle light is to pass to the exterior. This area is painted with a paint of a matching colour such that the vehicle light arranged within the mirror head cannot be recognized from the exterior but the light emitted by it can penetrate to the exterior to a satisfactory degree.
US2001055214 discloses a rear view mirror device provided with a transparent or semi-transparent casing having a coating layer applied thereon. At least a light-transmissible portion is formed on the casing by removing a predetermined portion of the coating layer on the casing. A light source is provided within the casing for generating light to be emitted from the light-transmissible portion to the outside of the casing, allowing the rear-view mirror device to serve as a turning signal. The casing is attached with a cover having a mirror piece enclosing the light source in the casing.
In general, the provision of such additional technical features and functions in the mirror device results in that the outer mirror casing needs to be redesigned to be adapted to the mounting of the inside parts. As a result, manufacturers are required to re-mould the casing for the rear view mirror and to produce new designs to suitably house the parts therein. This is cost ineffective and time consuming. In addition, aerodynamics is adversely affected due to shapes that are required to be adapted for these technical functions and features.
A mirror device for motor vehicles has been thus devised which has been found that solves or at least mitigates the above technical problems while providing significant advantages, as it will be explained further below.